Invisible
by Wingless-I-Fly
Summary: "I'm done with you, Evans." For seven years, James Potter pined and obsessed over the ever perfect Lily Evans. Now that he's seemingly given up, girls are going crazy trying to be the 'new and improved Lily Evans', and people are starting to realize that maybe 'Perfect Lily' isn't so perfect after all.
1. Chapter 1

_Invisible_

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, I swear. I tried to steal it all...but that didn't work out too well. **

**Prologue **

* * *

_'Trust the one_  
_Who's been where you are wishing all it was_  
_Was sticks and stones'_  
_~Hunter Hayes, Invisible _

* * *

_~~~~~L&J~~~~~_

"_I'm done with you, Evans."_

___~~~~~L&J~~~~~_

"You're so goddamn infuriating, Potter!" A petite, redheaded witch screamed at the messy-haired boy standing in front of her. Usually people's attention wouldn't be focused on the two currently arguing in the Gryffindor common room, seeing as it was a pretty common occurrence; however, on this particular occasion, their eyes were all intently focused on the fighting pair.

"Why'd you have to do it, Potter?" Lily continued on, her tone slightly softer—defeated. She had been fighting back tears since she had ran up here, desperately trying to escape the chain of events that had just unfolded before her. And struggling to get those ten dreaded words out of her mind,

"_I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" _

They resounded through her brain over and over again, bouncing off the sides of her skull successfully leaving her with a terrible migraine and an even worse heartache. He was her best friend…the one who introduced her to this world. The world that was slowly trying to consume people like her—people with _filthy blood_.

"If for once you could've left your arrogant mouth shut—," Lily began, the anger slowly surfacing again. Only whether her anger was directed towards Potter or her former friend was ambiguous.

"Then what, Evans? What? So you could've continued on in bliss, never knowing what your so called friend really thought of you?" Potter spat out, the blood from the gash that Severus had given him had dried on the side of his chiseled face, and Lily couldn't look away from it.

The boy she had grew up with, the one that she thought could never hurt a fly, had violently cursed someone. Albeit might have been James Potter, his constant bully over his time at Hogwarts, but that didn't make it acceptable. Not at all.

Everyone took an intake of breath as they watched James Potter heave with anger. Over every fight Evans and Potter ever had, James never yelled at her. Not like this.

Lily's emerald eyes widened in disbelief when her mind finally caught up with the fact that Potter had shouted at her. He had never done that. Not once.

James Potter stared at the cherry haired girl he had been chasing for the past year, and for the first time felt truthfully angry with her. He had never been this livid at her before. Not ever.

"I—you're bleeding," the green eyed witch murmured, not really knowing what to say. A strong hand reached up to his bleeding forehead. Pulling it back he was met with the sight of both dried and fresh blood coating his fingertips; a sadistic laugh left his lips.

"Well maybe if your dark arts loving boyfriend hadn't decided to use me as his guinea pig I wouldn't be." The disheveled haired boy replied coolly. Now everyone in the room was eerily quiet, so quiet you could count heartbeats. James Potter yelling at his crush was one thing, but talking so cruelly to her? That was something nobody could have predicted.

"What Evans? You don't even deny it. You knew what he is all along. He probably told you all about it. I bet you begged him to stop what he was doing, huh Evans? I bet he told you he'd end it all, just for you. Well guess what Evans, while you hid in the shadows refusing to believe what was happening we all saw the storm coming. We tried to warn you, but you refused to listen. And I'm sick of it.

"I'm sick of your holier-than-thou attitude. The way you walk around with your prefect badge like you're better than everyone else. News flash Evans, you're not. You put on this face of perfection, like you've never made a bloody fucking mistake in your life. Well I guess now we can all see that you have. Don't pick the greatest of friends, do you Evans?"

Through this little tirade of his, Potter had edged closer and closer to the tiny redhead. By now he had her back up against the wall, looking anywhere besides his eyes, which were burning holes down at her head.

"That's enough, Prongs," Remus, one of James' fellow Marauders muttered when he saw the ferocious look on his friend's face, and the hurt expression on Lily's. Blowing his friend off, Potter continued on.

"You hurt people Evans." At that comment Lily looked up into his burning hazel eyes, which seemed to burn midnight at the moment. Her brow furrowed in confusion. She hadn't hurt anyone, had she?

"You don't even know it, but you do. For someone who claims to be a saint, you judge people pretty goddamn often. You don't know me, or my friends, but you look down on us like were scum on your shoe." Lily opened her mouth to say something, but James cut her off.

"I don't want to hear any of your shit ass excuses anymore, Evans. I'm through with your constant bitchiness. I'm through with your reprimanding. I'm done with you, Evans." Potter practically spat in her face.

The tears stung at the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Not with him around. She never thought for a moment she was hurting James. I guess she was as blind as he said she was. Did she really act like he said?

"That's enough, James," Sirius, James' best mate stated firmly while grasping his shoulder and pulling him away from her. All the while his dark, angry eyes pierced her very being, never looking away from her.

Finally after what felt like forever, he shoved his hand off his shoulder, and made his way up to the Gryffindor's male dormitory. Shocked eyes, open mouths, and loud heart beats were what was left in the noiseless Gryffindor Common Room.

That and Lily Evans' tear soaked cheeks.

"I'm done with you, Evans"

_~~~~~L&J~~~~~_

"_I'm done with you, Evans."_

_~~~~~L&J~~~~~_

* * *

_'Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone  
And you're not **invisible'**_

_~Hunter Hayes, Invisible _

* * *

Yay! First chappie uploaded (well prologue...eh it counts)

I hope you all liked it because I'm really lovin' the whole plot right now. Please let me know what you thought (good or bad) hopefully good!

If you all have any suggestions for stories/one-shots/any LJ thing please let me know because I feel very Jily deprived at the moment.

For all of you who also feel Jily deprived as well, I recommend reading **The Life and Times**, by **Jewels5**...it's a really great story and very long. Isn't completed, and there hasn't been that much Jily yet but it's an amazing story nonetheless.

So question of the day for you lovelie people...

Anyone seeing Captain America 2 this weekend? Because I am and I'm totally stoked! (who wouldn't be over Chris Evans gorgeous booty (;

Anyways, I'm ranting now! Thanks for reading you all!

Your ever faithful Jily fan,

~Katie(:


	2. Chapter 2

_Invisible_

**Chapter One**-Explosions

_Previously:_

_Finally after what felt like forever, he shoved his hand off his shoulder, and made his way up to the Gryffindor's male dormitory. Shocked eyes, open mouths, and loud heart beats were what was left in the noiseless Gryffindor Common Room._

_That and Lily Evans' tear soaked cheeks._

_"I'm done with you, Evans"_

~~~~~_L_&**J**~~~~~

_'Explosions...on the day you wake up,_

_Needing somebody, and you've learned...'__  
_

**~Ellie Goulding, Explosions** _  
_

~~~~~_L_&**J**~~~~~_  
_

**Two Years Later…**

_"…another attack on a muggle town on the outskirts of London. The total number of casualties have not yet been counted, however we do know a significant portion of the townsfolk were murdered during the outbreak. The Ministry is doing everything in their power to track the perpetrators…"_

"Sure they are," a bitter voice sounded, startling the current compartment owner. The redhead, who had been occupying the room for the last 15 minutes, smiled slightly at the sight of her tall, agitated blonde friend. "Why are you listening to this shit, Lils?"

"Pure entertainment."

"Hardy-Har, Lils. But seriously, this is not a fun way to start off our seventh year." Marlene, Lily's blonde friend, spoke as she plopped down next to her petite friend.

"Well I'm sorry that the Ministry's channel isn't discussing something more fun for you, Mar," Lily responded sarcastically. "I'll make sure to send them a really wordy letter reprimanding them for their lack of judgment,"

"You won't have too; I think enough people already have."

The third sweet and innocent voice belonged to Gryffindor's own Alice Jones. She, like Lily, was on the shorter side of the spectrum. But with her short blonde hair and bright sky-blue eyes, she could charm any boy. Not that she needed to, seeing as she already has Frank Longbottom wrapped around her finger.

"Al!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. "It's been too long!" She pulled the blonde girl in for a huge hug. Alice laughed happily as she hugged her redheaded friend back just as tightly.

"Oh stop being overdramatic Lils," the other, much taller, blonde in the room rolled her eyes. "We just saw her a week ago at Diagon Alley."

"A week is a long time."

"Sure it is Lily."

"Ah Merlin, did I miss you two bickering," Alice said as she ungracefully plopped down on the cushioned compartment seats.

"Well we are exceptionally good at it," Lily said with a wink, while pulling her long, thick scarlet locks up into a ponytail. "Shit. Anyone have a ponyt-"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence before a black, round band hit her in the forehead. Emerald eyes narrowed playfully at her friend while she used the band to hold her hair up.

"So how's Frankie-poo, Al?" Marlene cooed, and she pinched Alice's slightly chubby cheeks when they grew red.

"He's great. Were great." The small blonde replied, her eyes shimmering with a sort of dreamy gleam.

"Where is he anyways?" Lily curiously questioned. It was a rare sight to see Alice without Frank, or vice versa.

"He's helping his little sister find a compartment,"

Conversation spread to other meaningless topics as the train started off towards Hogwarts. A slight smile spread across Lily's lips as she watched her two friends argue about their favorite quidditch teams. It certainly was nice to be back.

~~~~~_L_&**J**~~~~~

_"I'm done with you, Evans" _

~~~~~_L_&**J**~~~~~

A soft sigh erupted from smooth pink lips. Green eyes gazed through the translucent sliding compartment door. A small, shaking hand hovered above the door handle. Lily knew this day would come, she just hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

When she received her Head Girl letter only three weeks prior, she was ecstatic. Seemingly nothing could tear her down from the high she got while holding the badge of honor she had worked so hard for the last six years. That was, of course, until she saw his cursed name.

James Potter. That name stuck out at her like a bear amongst bunnies. And just like the simile previously mentioned, the sight of that name on the paper she was holding with the words Head Boy in front of it was weird and unconventional to say the least.

The idea of working side by side with James Potter (of all people) for an entire year was a truly terrifying thought to the young witch. Ever since 'The Explosion', as the school had gotten around to labeling James' confession at the end of fifth year, he hadn't spoken two words to her.

Lily tried to convince herself that James Potter giving her the cold shoulder meant nothing to her, but truly it hurt. Partly because she didn't fully understand why he suddenly hated her, and also because she couldn't stand seeing him act like such an arrogant berk.

That's right, sixth year was by far James Potter's, and all of the Marauder's, most immature year. Cruel would probably be a more fitting adjective. From unnecessary hexing of innocent people to harsh pranks, the Marauders did it all. It was that year that James made sure people understood who lied at the top of the food chain.

A sort of hierarchy had formed since 'The Explosion'. And it wasn't a good kind. The Marauders strolled around the school like kings, and with the way people bowed down to them, they might as well have been. It seemed Lily and her friends were the only ones to refuse to give in to their new deranged system. But they just continued to ignore Lily's words, as did the rest of the school.

The pranks wasn't Lily's main problem with the way the Marauders were acting. No, it was the way they seemed to grow cold and unattached to the world around them, James in particular. They were heartless, uncaring, and unmatched in power compared to the rest of the school. No amount of detentions deterred them, most teachers even stopped handing them out. Last year was ridiculous, and Lily only hoped this year would be different, _better_.

It had to be.

And with that thought in her mind, Lily hesitantly slid open the compartment door.

Four pairs of eyes gazed at her as she slowly stepped into the room. She had been stupid to think that he would be in here alone. Even though, technically the room was designated for the two Head's alone, James Potter would never heed any rule, let alone one that kept him away from his friends.

"Well if it isn't the ever lovely Lily Evans," Sirius Black spoke in his suave voice that had most girl's dropping their panties, but not Lily.

"Nice to see you too, Black," the redhead responded with an eye roll.

"Hey, Lily. Your summer was good?" a sandy-haired boy inquired. The voice belonged to Remus Lupin, who before 'The Explosion' had been very good friends with Lily. She wouldn't lie, there were times when she missed him and his caring ways, but with him and his friend's sudden change of heart she couldn't stand to be around him, or any of them.

"It was what it was," she replied cryptically, hoping that the small smile she allowed to grace her face would be enough to disguise the pain beneath the surface. Flashes of this summer played in her mind. From her sister's constant hatred, to her mother's infidelity, and finally to her dad's broken heart. She shook the thoughts away, and cleared her throat. Now was definitely not the time.

"What are you doing here." It wasn't spoken as a question, but more an implied form of get the fuck out. Still the sound of his deep, dark tone made Lily shiver. And not with fear.

"Well Potter, I'm kind of Head Girl…" Lily trailed off, awkwardly twirling her hands together as she avoided eye contact with him. She gulped at the thought of seeing his cold, emotionless eyes glare at her as she knew they were doing right now.

"And I care why?" He snapped loudly. So thrown off by his taciturn nature, she lifted her head to look at him, but quickly dropped it when she noticed his furious features.

"Because we have a Head's meeting to hold, Potter." She retorted, but not as strongly as she had hoped. Lily couldn't for the life of her understand why he was treating her as such.

"I cancelled that," with that, Lily finally met his gaze. Her brow furrowed in confusion, as she stared at his blank face, trying to comprehend his words. How can you cancel a Head meeting?

"You can't just cancel the meeting," she spoke incredulously. Who the hell did he think he was? Oh, that's right James bloody Potter who had people kneeling before him because his daddy was rich and powerful.

"I can and did, Doe." He responded coolly, his voice void of any sentiment, just like the rest of him. Lily wanted to cry. What happened to the James Potter she had grown to care for in her fifth year? The one she had grown to be friends with, and dare she say it, maybe even like.

This wasn't him.

The James Potter she knew could never be seen without a grin on his face and a twinkle in his hazel eyes.

The James Potter she knew was immature, sure, but not to the extent of hurting people.

The James Potter she knew was caring and kind, and possessed a heart bigger than Jupiter.

The James Potter she knew looked at her like she was the air he breathed.

No, this person before her was anything but the James Potter she knew. He had changed, and it certainly wasn't for the better.

Lily glanced at Remus, who stared at her apologetically. Her eyes then found Peter, who seemed confused, but ultimately angry at her. They then went to Sirius, who seemed to be trying to convey some foreign message that Lily just couldn't, and probably would never, understand. And then her emerald orbs gazed fiercely into familiar gold eyes covered by thin-rimmed, circular spectacles.

Expect they weren't looking at her like she was air, but more like she was a toxic poison. They pierced her very soul, and dared her to challenge him. And as much as she wanted to walk up to him and smack some sense into the boy, into all of them, she knew she couldn't. If she spent one more second looking into those lifeless eyes, she'd break.

So, quickly Lily turned and retreated from the compartment. After walking for a few minutes or so, Lily finally sank to the floor and allowed the tears to flow freely.

One for her sister, who may be right about Lily being a worthless freak.

One for her mother, who's slutty ways tore apart her family.

One for her father, her dear daddy, who's heart was hammered into a million pieces by her mother.

One for Peter, who was simply confused by his friend's and the world around him.

One for Remus, who suffered once a month under the torture of the full moon.

One for Sirius, who, much like her, had a broken fucked up family.

And one for the lost boy, whose emotionless dark eyes still lingered under her closed lids.

~~~~~_L_&**J**~~~~~

_'...It's okay to be afraid,_

_But it will never be the same." _

**~Ellie Goulding, Explosions **

~~~~~_L_&**J**~~~~~


End file.
